slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay; The First
Welcome to The First Roleplay, that is currently being hosted by Sheep Slime. This roleplay is mainly open world to allow any possibilities to happen while roleplaying and is not just restricted, but still has a plot to keep it going.'' Rules * Your OC must not be a candidate for deletion. * Your OC must not be a planned character and already have a page. * You must have rights to use any ocs you use in rp. (duh) * You don't have to ask to join (hence, you're invited). * You can join at any time, even at the end. * Any future rules will be added here. Members To join, follow all rules above, and if your character follows all rules, go ahead and add yourself into the roleplay! (Remember to provide link) * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * MixieRoast ** Sephtis ** Mixal Par ** Signum * DanceyKittySquidy * ** Dancey ** Squidy822 ** Squidy Summary Once upon a time, long long ago, was a ranch. Ranchers, slimes, largos, tarrs... everything in order. Everything, though, would soon become bland, as every single slime had the same personality, over and over. Atleast, until a new Roleplay Wikia was born. The genesis of characters emerged, and suddenly, everything was more fun. Your own adventure, accompanied by friends, where you're only limited by imagination (and a few set rules to make sure nothing is explicit)! But, what if there were no adventures at the time? That's why, soon... Mysterious purple flowers grew in the midst of many areas, sucking life from the ground that their roots reached to. Even the Glass Desert and the Dry Reef, which was thought to be near lifeless already. With that, it appears to be draining life and sending it to a main island through a large connection of roots. This island has a powerful, pitch black flower on it, covered in thorns. The flower will fully bloom in one month and a few days of this page's creation (Ends 9/31/16), causing it's seeds to spread among the land and making it near impossible to rescue the island anymore. It'll be hard, but all we have to do is destroy all the smaller blooms, go to the middle, and destroy the central flower. (for more in-depth information, click here.) Status of Flowers Main Flower The Ranch (Dug out with stick) Dry Reef (Dug up and hidden) Moss Blanket (Dug out with journal) Ortaio Ranch (Thrown out the window) Indigo Quarry (Uncertain, but most likely dug up by Dancey) Roleplay ----Sheep Slime---- Sheep Slime woke up to a small budge. It wasn't much, so they went back to sleep. Then another? Suddenly, vines surrounded them. They moved to the side, revealing a sprouting, purple flower, and upon so, a vine curled around the Sheep Slime and threw them to the side. They let out a soft "baa" in fear. ----MixieRoast---- Mixal yawns, stroking the head of the twin-tailed dragon slime that perched on his shoulder. It was early in the morning, and the two had been out all night, only now returning to their home, the Oratio Ranch, a hidden large valley in the Moss Blanket, coated in corrals and farms, each containing only one slime. The rancher shoved the large bolder that hid the entrance out the way, slipping inside. -----Sheep Slime----- Hearing the rumble of a boulder startled the sheep a bit, but they looked up at the rock that had just moved. Odd. While looking up there, they had subconsciously started munching on the flower. With disgust they spit it out, leaving the flower with six and a half petals remaining from the original seven. ------MixieRoast----- "Urgh.... Sephy, you ok bud?" The rancher shook his friend awake, and the drake opened his eyes, yawning. "Yeah, still kicking.... have you figure out what's up with the others yet?" "No, I looked around a little, all I could find were wild ferals, and some weird flowers...." He clambered up the large tree to his house, branches rustling as he does so, grunting in effort, his jetpack out of juice. ----Sheep Slime---- Sheep Slime recorded this odd event in their journal, along with a few notes on how the petal tasted like garbage. As they wrote so, the ground appeared a little drier. Odd. The sheep glanced to the flower, and wrote down a silent note to watch the progress of the plant. ----MixieRoast---- Within the room where the rancher often slept, a vine had pierced through the hard steel casing of the compact house, a large flower growing from it. Sephtis sniffed at the plant, edging forwards, only to be snatched up by his rancher friend. "Don't. These have only appeared since the problem started. If you end up feral, I'm throwing myself out this window." He grabs the flower, leaping away from the vine encase it moves, before picking a few petals from the flower, throwing the rest out the window. He puts them in a safebox, to research later. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep heard a crash of glass, which happened to also startle the plant. The sheep quickly attempted to bite one of the vines, which happened to not work due to the sheep being... a sheep. To their convenience though, they accidentally stepped on the flower while doing so. With their journal they dug up the flower before it could recover. The journal was in a worser shape than before but it was already messy to begin with from the crash. ---MixieRoast---- He leans out the window slightly, watching the struggle of the slime bellow, the sound of the scuffle alerting the ranchers keen sense of hearing. "Oops.... Sorry down there! Don't suddenly try and murder me please!" With that, he ducks back into his hour, sitting on the bed, rubbing his temple. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime looked up at the rancher again, in a state of confusion. Hmm. The Sheep resorted to more sheep noises to deal with the situation. "Baaa baa baaaaah." ----MixieRoast----- "Seph, be a dear and go deal with that." The rancher shoved his friend out the window, and, with irritation on his face, the dragon floated down to the sheep, landing on top of him and knocking him over, before jumping aside. "Oi, you." He was talking in slimeish. "What you bleeting about? ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime picked up the dug-up flower and showed it to Sassy McDragon. The flower still glistened with a hint of life, before that soon faded away. -----MixieRoast----- "Huh... the same thing that was in the house.... Ok come here..." *He grabs the sheep's wool in his mouth, flapping back up to his treetop home, dropping him in front of the worn out human. "Mmmm.....? Oh... they have a flower... cool...." The rancher gestured to the box were he dumped the petals area, seeming lost in his thoughts. The dragon slime, however, simply winked at the slime, licking his lips, before perching on a shelf. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime dropped the flower onto Mixal's bed, then jumped up and looked out the window to see the fellow slimes. They flopped back, spooped, seeing Tess the Tarr, and retreated to the local corner. -----MixieRoast----- "Urgh.... Right!" Mixal suddenly jumped up, clicking om his jetpack for a second to reach extra height. "Has anyone got ANY idea on what to do? Destroying the flowers seems to get rid of them, could that mean something? Who knows. I don't know! I'm talking to a couple of gelatinous blobs!" He punched the wall with his robot fist, leaving a large dent, snarling as he does so. Seph seemed to cower slightly behind a shelf, wings drooping. ----Sheep Slime---- It seemed like everything was fine for a second, then it wasn't. A few moments of silence passed, then Sheep Slime tried to lighten the mood with a bittersweet smile. They weren't sure if it even helped, but they tried. From there, in just a few seconds, it faded back to the odd silence. ---Danceykitty--- "Hey!" Dancey was running towards the ranch to meet Mixal, and hoping he would notice. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep looked out of the window to see Dancey approaching the ranch. Having no arms to wave, they let out a "baa" as a hello. ----MixieRoast---- He walks over to the window, still frowning slightly, before hopping out and jetting down the greet the approaching feline, putting on a smile. "Hey! Er, you doing ok out there? Things have been a little rough..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally meets with Mixal, out of breath."Things aren't really doing alright there, it's that everything, for some reason, is so...lifeless. And there are these strange purple flowers growing everywhere," Dancey looks up at the ranch,"It seems like they got to your ranch, too." Dancey looks back at Mixal, "Say, do you have any idea what's going on here?" ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime opened up the journal. Flipping to the last page, there was an emergency map covered in dust and four crayons; yellow, red, and purple, as the green one was broken. They picked up the red crayon and drew a large island, with a purple flower in the middle, though poorly. They then started dotting the places where the smaller flowers were growing with the yellow crayon. (The Ortaio Ranch isn't marked because I'm not sure where it is on the map). When they were done, they handed the map to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took the book handed to her and observed the map, noticing the poorly drawn island with the purple flower, "So, you're telling me that all the flowers came from that island? That explains everything. I still don't know why some places are lifeless." ---MixieRoast---- "Mmmm..... I guess we should go investigate the island. Wonder is there are any Hippocampus Slimes round.... a tentcal ate my raft a couple of days ago, so.." He sighed, rubbing his temple, looking out over his ranch. Every slime there had go feral, bashing themselves against their corrals in an attempt to escape. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, maybe this would do the trick" Dancey hands the journal back to The Sheep Slime, takes out her ocarina, and plays a calming song. After she finished, she asked,"Did it work?" Tired of standing, Dancey summoned a floating crystal, and sat on it."And by that, I meant 'have the slimes calmed down?'" ---Sheep Slime--- It appears that it kinda worked, as Sheep Slime was now napping on the floor. With the sound of the crystal being summoned, they suddenly awakened. With a small sigh, they looked out the window to check on the slimes said to be feral. (Mixie can decide if the slimes are still feral.) ---MixieRoast--- The majority of the slimes are still slamming themselves against their corral walls, of throwing around in their watery homes. The rancher picks up Seph, cradling him protectively. ---Danceykitty--- "Huh, strange, that used to always work until now." With a small sigh, Dancey asks Mixal something, "Say, do you think this has something to do with, you know, the flowers?" ---MixieRoast--- "Urgh... it's probally does.... but there's no time for dawdling now! There were more flowers around, I saw them when I went out. If they're the cause of the problem, then shouldn't we try stopping them? I'm sick of doing nothing!" He grabs the sheep slime, holding it under his arm. "You take Seph, now let's go loooook!" He leaps out the window anime protagonist style, doing a role as he hit the ground, the planets lowish gravity saving him, before running off in the direction of the Moss Blanket, leaving behind the startled dragon slime and strange feline. ---Danceykitty--- "Well I guess we should come along with them," Dancey stood up, undid the crystal magic, grabs the dragon slime, then takes a running start, showing her angel like wings that always seemed invisible, and flies out the window, catching up with Mixal,"I know what you're probably going to say, 'How do I have all these abilities and magic,' however, we'll have to talk about that later. For now, we've got no time to waste!" Holding Seph tightly, Dancey flies probably a bit more than a forth of the speed of sound until she reaches Mixal, then slows down to Mixal's speed, "So, where to go first?" ---MixieRoast--- "You go to the quarry, I'll go to the reef. Look for a flower there, and destroy it. And stop any slimes who've eaten it... they go... weird. And I have no issue with your powers, or even how you knew my name for that matter. I've seen weirder." With that he dashed off ahead to scout out the dryer out area, scowling in concentration. ---Danceykitty--- "On it." Dancey zoomed towards the direction to the quarry and searched for the flower, "Hmm, it's gotta be somewhere." Dancey kept looking everywhere, but couldn't find it. Dancey then remembered the journal page the sheep slime showed her," There was a yellow mark somewhere near the slime gate, that must be where the flower thing is!" She flew there to destroy that flower, and looked around for slimes that have eaten it, there were about four or five, "Well, this doesn't seem good what-so-ever." Dancey held them with telekinesis, in case if they try to attack," Alright, err, what's your name again? Err, anyways! You're pretty much the only one who's helpful here, what would be the best to do!" Dancey also said under her breath, "And thank goodness I still have you here," still holding the slimes, she was awaiting an answer from the dragon slime. ---MixieRoast--- Seph looked horrified. His tails were curled around him, and his eyes were wide in fear, wings tucked to his side. "All... all they're doing is screaming..." Meanwhile, in a fast and determined pace, Mix sped through the barren landscape, holding the smol sheep slime over his head as he leaped over ferals, heading towards Beatrix's currently abandoned ranch, the other rancher having fled to a safer island until this all blew over, choosing to search for the flower there. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey holds the dragon slime protectively,"L-listen, if they're here to attack, they're not taking either of us, we're both going to get out of here alive! I also don't like this screaming, but, I have no idea how to stop that without having to-" Dancey paused for a moment, hesitating to say the word she was about to say, "N-nevermind about that, I seriously don't want to say the next word." ---Sheep Slime---- (Wow I was away for a while.) The Sheep Slime sat atop Mix's head gazing closely at the ranch. Upon spotting it, they gazed at the gray, drying ground until they saw the /root/ of the problem. With an alerted "baa" they faced towards the flower up ahead, and for a second, wondered if any slimes were living there. Y'know, the farms and the henhen coops can supply a slime, atleast for a while. Shaking the thought from their head, they looked dead at the flower, locked onto it. ---MixieRoast--- "All.... all my friends are like this to... I'm. .. I'm the only one left... Just.... get rid of that sound... not like Mixal doesn't do the same..." The Dragon shuddered, staring at a wall. "Huh, guess this is it...." The rancher warily wandered over to the plant, keeping his distance for the time being as he looked around the area. "You know... last I heard, she was keeping a bunch of Hunter - Rock largos around...." ---Danceykitty--- With a small sigh, Dancey looked at the screaming slimes,"I don't want to do this, but if it's the only choice, then..." Dancey hesitated to used a bunch of crystals to destroy the slimes and end the screaming, but she did it, "Well, I guess that's over," With a small sigh, Dancey looks at the twin-tailed dragon slime with a slightly sad look,"So, should- should we go check on the rancher?" She walked to the exit of the quarry. ---Sheep Slime--- The sheep shuddered. Hunter-Rock largos. And Hunters were scary enough... I mean, those eyes! They made a cautious stare around the ranch, looking out for any invisible rock cats. Not seeing a sight of a single one, they simply looked back to the flower, vigilantly. ---MixieRoast--- The dragon sighed in relief, fluttering back slightly from the feline. "Thank you... He should be at the other ranch, though I assume he skipped the reef. I caught him flirting with Beatrix the other day, so he probally went off to check on her stuff." "Mk... pull it up then." The rancher stood back defensively, pushing the tiny slime closer to the flower with his foot. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, just wanna make sure everyone's alright. Anyways, what was your name again? I forgot what you were called. I'll introduce myself when the whole group gets together." --MixieRoast--- "Sephtis, just call me Seph though please. The name 'Eternal Death' doesn't really suit me to well." He chuckled, hopping onto the cats head, aparently not bothered by her actions. ---Danceykitty--- "Cool name. You know, maybe on second thought, I'll introduce myself to you now. The name's Dancey, nice to meet you," Dancey walked out the gate, into the tunnel, but before she enters the cave area to the other tunnel, she stays aware for feral slimes, "The path might not be safe, I may or may not either wait or run through." ---Sheep Slime--- The sheep slime bounced away to get a stick. With that, they dug up the flower, purely with tough work and effort. If they had tried to bite on it and pull, they'd most likely absorb it into their slimy body. Cause, y'know... they're a slime. Once done, they hopped back to Mixal, swiftly returning and settling into place. ---MixieRoast--- "That's up to you..." The drake huddled on the felines shoulder. The rancher, however, seemed stuck in place, staring at something on top of the house.... a set of glowing yellow eyes. ---Danceykitty--- After Dancey thought of it, she realized something and facepalmed,"I can't believe I forgot I could fly..." Dancey decided to run through anyway, but not before investigating the path, but the vines seem to cover where the feral slimes would pop out, which she noticed when she peaked at the path. However, that doesn't mean there won't be any ferals, right? She decided to just run through to the other tunnel. She then continued to the dry reef, and no rancher in sight,"Huh, looks like she did skip this area," She looked at the dragon slime,"Should we go look for them?" ---MixieRoast--- "Yeah maybe.... but, isn't there a flower somewhere here to?" He looked around, his wings shaking slightly. ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, pretty sure, but I know nothing about this flower situation here, so I'm not the best person to ask about this, would probably be a good idea to check though." Dancey was sculpting a crystal tabby slime with her magic. (don't judge she was bored) ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime turned to Mixel, and to the top of the house. Paralyzed in fear, they also happened to be stuck. Locked on, they couldn't exactly look around either. Their thoughts raced on what might just happen, then soon unfroze then charged towards a group of pink slimes nearby and quickly decided to use one as a meat shield. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey ran to the spot where the yellow dot was at on the map the sheep slime's journal, searching for the flower there, making sure the dragon doesn't fall off, and still holding the crystal tabby sculpture, also not noticing the flower. ----MixieRoast---- The dragon slime pointed at the flower, which was upon a large rocky outcropping. There are a few feral looking tabby/rock largos sitting around the base of the spire. "Ah, fu-" The rancher received a face-full of angry slime, the gelatinous blob attempting to absorb him as he frantically kicked it away, yelling surprisingly loudly, as the large rocks on the largo jabbed and cut into him.Two more of these fearsome hunters, the one from atop the house and another that seemed to have appeared from the grotto revealed themselves, stalking forwards as the rancher cried out somewhat helplessly, having been taken in surprise. One of them started sniffing at a pink plort on the floor near the group the sheep was hiding with... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the direction the dragon was pointing,"Oh...Well this is never a good sign, better take it from afar then," Dancey took the flower from a higher ground and taking it away to a place where she knows no one will find it, "We should check on the rancher, probably at the ranch." Dancey ran to the ranch, hoping everyone's okay, but it's not, she could easily tell by the feral hunter largos,"Holy mother of fluffy kittens- What is going on?!" She may have spoken too fast for anyone to understand. ---MixieRoast--- Seph flapped into the air, alarm in his eyes. ---Danceykitty--- "Seph, what should we do? I would use my ocarina, but last time, that didn't work..." ---MixieRoast--- With out saying anything to you, he swoops down, blasting a huge jet of hot flame at the hunter on top of Mixal, melting it into a sludge, and his rancher friend struggled out from under it, shaking himself off. They turn just in time to see the largo sniffing at the pink plort gulp it down, it's body starting to contort and cloud over... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey flies down to Mixal, still slightly panicing,"H-hey, are you alright?" ---Sheep Slime--- The sheep slime fled away, quickly jumping up onto a rock, then to the air, and poofing to float. They looked away in fear and horror until they heard the loud sounds of a newborn Tarr. With mighty speed, they unpoofed and started hopping away- quickly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey starts smashing the tarr with a crystal repetitively saying "no" with every smash. Then stops, then smashes the tarr and saying "no" one more time (for comedic purposes because why not.....and because she's savage (sorta)). Then undid the crystal magic,"Okay, you can come out now." ---MixieRoast---- The rancher is curled up in a ball, shaking, seemingly due to the hunter, but, his real fear lay in the tarr, which he had glimpsed during his fight. The last hunter had run upon seeing the tarr's formation, and was no where to be seen... but, who knows, it's a hunter after all, could be anywhere. ---Danceykitty--- "Let's get out of here, another attack might happen anytime soon. By the way, I dug out the flower in the reef, so don't worry about that." Dancey was about to leave, but she stayed to watch for the hunter until everyone decides to leave. ---MixieRoast--- The rancher sat up, clutching his head, glancing around. "Urgh.... wait..... isn't that all the flowers now?" He clung protectively to Seph, looking quite childlike, not getting up. ---Danceykitty--- "I guess, besides that giant flower, I guess that's all of them." Dancey realize she forgot something,"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name's Dancey, it's nice meeting you, now we may want to leave about now, you would know why." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak flew over the ranch. It seemed that Beatrix hadn't cleaned up the ranch fully. Katak saw some people and slimes coming and battling some Feral Hunter largos. One of the Hunters had ate a plort and become a Tarr, and the last Largo had disappeared. Katak lowered his goggles and set them to "Thermal Vision." He saw a large reading about to chomp on the Rancher with the slime in his arms. Katak quickly flew over and landed on the feral quietly. A silent scuffle broke out with Katak eventually throwing the Largo into the Slime Sea. A loud splash occurred and echoed throughout the Range. Katak walked forward, pushed his goggles up, and said, "Hi. My name's Katak, and I just saved your lives." ---Danceykitty--- "Hello, nice to meet you, the name's Dancey." Dancey was still holding on to the tabby crystal sculpture, however, it didn't really look complete, so she continued sculpting it with her magic. ---XxKatakxX--- "You don't find it odd that a tabby slime made out of fog can talk and has an implemented vacpac with a mechanical hand in it?" Katak was very, very, very puzzled about why they weren't very, very, very confused. --disOneEditor-- Kek jumped out of that weird dimension. What the heck was wrong with those slimes faces? (the temmie faces attack again) It spins around, disorientated, before realizing it landed right on top of Katak. ---Danceykitty--- "Oh hello! You look....Oddly similar to another hunter slime I know...Strange." --disOneEditor-- Kek keeps spinning for no reason. "Kek." It points to itself with its tail. It suddenly stops and looks up, utterly confused. ---MixieRoast--- The rancher doesn't seem at all bothered by what just happened, and he whispers something into his companion's ears, before the dragon slime flutters away. He sits there in silence, brushing the slime off him. ---Danceykitty--- "Ok," the orange feline twitched her ears,"This went from 0 to 100 very quickly." ---XxKatakxX--- "Exactly. I know about the flowers and the little fortress of theirs. We need to destroy the main flower quickly, or there won't be anything left to save. We need to hurry. The Indigo Quarry is the closest land to it. Let's go." The little tabby starts rolling over to the Indigo Quarry. ---MixieRoast--- "I need to wait for.... someone.... first. You lot go ahead, take the sheep." ---Danceykitty--- "I was about to take the tabby along, but they left before I could say something, alrighty then, I'll just fly there, taking the shortcut, of course." Dancey took the sheep, but before she takes off, she looks back at the hunter slime, "Hey, it's probably a long way there, I could fly you there, if you don't want to take the long way." --disOneEditor-- It just so happens Kek is still on Katak... Katak appears to be merging with Kek, but it appears to be a safe way to travel. ---Danceykitty--- "Huh. Well, I guess I'll fly there with just the sheep slime." Dancey takes off to fly to the island, noticing a giant purple flower, "I guess this is it," Dancey flies to the flower, but still pretty far, to stay safe. --disOneEditor-- Kek is STILL spinning on Katak. It's defying the laws of gravity.... For some reason, Kek falls asleep on Katak. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime apparently was being carried by Dancey to the giant flower thing. The smol wooly creature looked back onto the map they had, then to the swirling blue sea below. What a beautiful sight. Ahead was the island with the large purple flower as well. Also beautiful, but an "I'm gonna kill you" kind of beautiful. It seems the flower detected Dancey coming forward but not close enough for the flower to attack. Huge meter-wide vines still sprouted in defense. Plants are strange. ---MixieRoast--- Meanwhile, Mix had met up with his 'friend', who he deemed could be quite useful considering the matter at hand. The pair had quickly tracked down a friendly hippocampus slime and fed it to get on it's good side. Seph had already started his flight over to the island, and the two others were just behind him on sea. ---Squidy--- Inside said sea, Squidy was eating a cookie bored. He decided to float up, right into the path of the boat or whatever Mix and the friend were in. ---Sheep Slime--- (Extending time cuz honestly you need some really good fertilizer to get that monstrosity in even a month. I mean, it made a whole new island! And because I don't want the roleplay to end quite yet.) Sheep Slime looked to Dancey, wondering how they weren't so scared of falling. It was so high up, and the churning sea below proved to look quite dangerous. What if the magic supply suddenly had a hiccup and they fell? What if Sheep accidentally fell off? Sheep relaxed for a second, and decided to draw the mighty ocean to keep their mind off it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, aware of the dangers among this plant...thing, placed the sheep on her back, securing the slime with her tail, and summoned in her sword, dodging and slicing each vine, trying to keep the sheep from getting hit and knocked off. All of this, of course, with a serious face, some might say it's a bit frightening. ---Sheep Slime--- (Sudden realization that Sheep Slime probably wouldn't be afraid of heights. Oh well. Whoops. I guess I'll make Sheep afriad of the ocean.) Sheep Slime doodles the murky blue waves as they thrashed along. It'd be scary to get stuck in the deep, dark depths of it. ---Danceykitty--- "This isn't doing anything, is it?" Dancey quickly flew to a safe distance from the plant, "Guess we'll have to think of another plan." ---XxKatakxX--- Meanwhile, Katak transformed into a tiny little toy-sized pirate ship, stacked his vacpac on top of himself, stuck Kek on top, then jumped onto the Slime Sea and sailed over to the Flowering Fortress. Once there, he shoved Kek off and turned back to normal slime form. He re-attached his vacpac and threw a incinerator slime on the ground, then threw a Lava Slime at it to get a Lava Tarr, then threw the Lava Tarr at the main flower. Of course, he missed. But he tried again. He would throw all 48 remaining Lava Slimes into the Incinerator Slime to burn the island down if he had to. --disOneEditor-- Kek is still spinning, amazingly, not knowing that it was. All it knew that the world was turning very, very fast. Who knew that this would be disorientating for the slime that likes to do it 24/7? ---MixieRoast--- The 'friend' threw a fireball at the pokecross the second they popped up, and Mix screamed like a little girl. This friend was Signum, who wore a threatening snarl. ---Squidy822--- Squidy grabs the fireball and holds it for a second and turns around. He see's the two and looks at them angerily. He throws the fireball, not aiming for either of them, but rather their boat. Assuming the boat is flammable. If not then he'll call a bunch of remoraids to start biting at the ship. ---MixieRoast--- The hippocampus slime let out a half whale, half horse sounding scream, dodging out the way, fleeing the little biters. Signum took on a defensive position, her back arched in aggression, lashing out at them when they got close with sharp claws. Mixal was clinging to the slime's neck. "What is that, a tentcal?" ---Squidy822--- The thing speaks. "You Fools." and then opens a portal in the hippocampus slimes path, bringing them into a place with blacker waters and greenish skys: Squidy's Pocket Dimension. He speaks again, "Heard of a boss battle? Here's one, m8." and summons a Tarrlossus. However, the battle has a bit of tweaking to better suit the fact they are swimming. ---MixieRoast--- "OK WHAT EVE-" Mixal held tight to the slime, who was skillfully dodging back and forth in majestic terror. Signum, however, rolled her eyes, before snapping her jaws, some weird variant of clicking her fingers, and the waters cleared, the beast vanishing. She spoke out, knowing the squid could hear her, a frightening level of power echoing through her voice. "Watch it kid. You play around with dimensions to much and the higher ups will get testy with us." ---Squidy822--- "Heh...the funny thing about that..." The squid begins, "...your already making them testy. I'm one of the higher ups, you fool. Now just...just...why did you even throw the flippin fireball anyway? ---MixieRoast--- "Force of habit. Say, if you're really one of the higher ups, what's your TQHAU9H reference number? As a LPAT I'm in legal rights to ask." She smirked, baring sharp teeth. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey with a small sigh, turned back,"I don't think we can do this alone, we'll have to go back," Dancey quickly flew back to where the rancher was, only to see some sort if squid creature causing destruction. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime peered down to see the giant hole in the universe the squid-thing made. The sheep shuddered in fear. ---XxKatakxX--- -accidentally shoots 10 cookies into the pocket dimension over Squidy's head- ---Squidy822--- "!!!" Squidy quickly opens a portal that the cookies fall into, and they fall out of another portal into Squidys tentacle inside a jar. Squidy looks insanely happy. "Also, you made all that stuff up, you weird animal thing. All we have is insane powers, and do you really thing I lack those?!" ---MixieRoast--- She continued to smirk, swishing her tail back and forth."You clearly lack the ability to calculate the power of a foe, so meh." The waters calmed, and a rift opened, allowing the startled slime to power its way back into familiar waters, carrying it's two passengers with it. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak keeps missing the main flower, but the Lava Tarrs were rampaging the island, burning down the very ground. The main flower seemed to wilt a little bit, then stood straight up. Vines shot out of the ground, grabbed the Lava Tarrs, and launched them at Katak, who rolled right over into Kek. ---Squidy822--- The Squid would join them, flying at the side of the Hippocampus slime. "What are you guys even doing, anyway?" The Squid asks. "My name is Squidy, by the way." ---XxKatakxX--- -continues throwing Lava Tarrs, and hits one of the sacs, and then the other sac retreats- ---MixieRoast--- Mixal was the one to speak, coughing to get his attention. "There's some big flower thing making everything go weird..." He pointed at the island. "We're gonna stop it..." ---Squidy822--- "I can almost garontee a fraction of that is me." he said, "I'll help though. You'll see." ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I'm just glad everyone's okay, I guess...? Anyways, we've got to go now," Dancey quickly flew to the same place as last time, a safe distance from the plant, just a bit closer, but still safe. She also still had the sheep on her back. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked at the island, wishing they could help somehow. The sheep sighed, as they suddenly blurted out "Perhaps boom plorts could explode pieces of the flower at a time to help weaken it, maybe?", as they glanced at Dancey. After that quick burst of dialogue, they looked confused like something strange just happened. They looked around suspiciously. Since it appears nothing really bad happened, they went back to relaxing. Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Either Style